Verdad Oculta
by WizardofChaos19
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_Qué pasaría si Natsu Dragnel fue una identidad creada para escapar de su pasado y el dolor de ser ignorado por sus padres y odio de su aldea. Pero el cariño que le tiene al gremio es mucho más grande en especial las chicas que le robaron el corazón. Ahora su pasado lo persigue y tiene que decidir si ser un mago, shinobi, o ambos. Porque él es Natsu Dragnel hijo de Igneel el dragón y un mago-ninja._

 _Rinne-Sharingan(True Juubi ´s eyes) /Sub-elementos/ Multi-Kekken gekai/Cadenas de chakra/Taijutsu-Ninjutsu-Kenjutsu-Fuinjutsu God Naruto/Dragón Slayer/ Magias perdidas/Konoha Banshing/Genderbending._

-Konoha

(Por qué, porque nadie me quiere es que acaso solamente soy un estorbo y un demonio para la aldea, es que mis padres no me quieren o solo soy un error en su vida) estos eran los pensamientos de un niño de 5 años su nombre Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, después de reflexionar acerca de su vida como después de 5 largos años de olvido su padre no el hombre que simplemente arruino todo lo que quería, acabó de dejarle sin nada.

(Flash Back)

10 de octubre fecha en la cual se acuerda la mayor invasión de la aldea cuando el Kyubi no Kitsune atacó la aldea después del nacimiento de los trillizos Uzumaki-Namikaze llevando al Yondaime Hokage sellar la bestia en sus 3 hijos: Kasumi (Yin), Mito (Yang), y Naruto (alma).

Pasado los años Naruto fue dejado de lado por sus padres, en fiestas, paseos, vacaciones, cenas familiares. Para cuando empezaron los entrenamientos simplemente fue dejado de lado con la excusa que sus hermanas necesitan controlar el poder del Kyubi, y que lo entrenaran cuando entre a la academia. Desde ese día ha decidido entrenar hasta el punto de perfeccionar todo su entrenamiento shinobi.

Sus padres no se daban cuenta cuando Naruto agarraba un pergamino de la bóveda y lo practicaba con la ayuda de sus clones el cual fue el primer jutsu que aprendió.

Un día mientras sus padres entrenaban a sus hermanas Naruto se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de que vieran lo que practicaba. Tou-san, Ka-san les quiero mostrar algo dijo esperando la atención de ellos los cuales se encontraban comiendo ramen junto a sus hermanas.

Que quieres Naruto no ves que estamos ocupados con tus hermanas. Solo les quería mostrar esto dijo Naruto mientras se movía hacia un árbol y lo escaló con su chakra, al bajar les preguntó qué tal lo había hecho Kushina que se acercaba para castigarlo fue adelantada por su esposo.

CLAP fue el sonido que se escuchó en el patio, Naruto no lo podía creer su propio padre le había pegado pero las siguientes palabras le dolió mucho más.

 **QUE TE CREES QUE HACES, TE DIJIMOS QUE TE ÍBAMOS A ENTRENAR CUANDO ESTÉS EN LA MALDITA ACADEMIA. PERO NOO EL SEÑOR QUIERE NUESTRA ATENCIÓN COMO UN NIÑO MIMADO, ANDA A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALGAS HASTA QUE APRENDAS A OBEDECERNOS.**

Pe…pero trató de defenderse el pequeño pelirrojo.

CLAP sonó nuevamente en la mejilla del pelirrojo esta vez era su madre quien le había golpeado.

 **ESCUCHA A TU PADRE PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA, TE DAMOS UN TECHO, COMIDA, Y ASÍ NOS PAGAS. APRENDIENDO COSAS QUE TE DIJIMOS QUE CUANDO ESTÉS LISTO TE ÍBAMOS A ENSEÑAR.**

Después de eso sus hermanas lo golpearon insultándolo haciendo que el pelirrojo se fuera a dentro llorando porque al parecer nadie lo quería cerca.

Desde ese día Naruto simplemente dejó de insistir en ser parte de su familia, simplemente cambió dejo el apellido Namikaze y solo usaba el Uzumaki.

El día de su cumpleaños sería la última vez que vieran a Naruto Uzumaki.

Como siempre la fiesta pareciera que se hiciera más grande que pequeña, todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos.

Kushina le entregó a Mito la espada que corresponde a cada líder del clan Uzumaki, la espada es de color rojo con negro y en la empuñadura se encuentra un pequeño remolino.

Minato con una sonrisa le entregó a Kasumi un balde con unos globos con agua y le dijo que era parte de su regalo, muchos de los civiles se sorprendieron del significado mientras los líderes de los clanes se sentían contentos de ver que las niñas sigan los pasos de sus padres.

Después de unas horas llegaron Tsunade y Jiraiya los cuales le entregaron sus respectivas invocaciones a las gemelas, olvidándose que existe un tercer miembro de la familia.

SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR después de hablar Kushi-chan y yo hemos decidido que los líderes de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze serán nuestras princesas ya que tienen todo lo que se necesita para serlo.

Esto dejó al pobre rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos no lo podía creer, sus padres acaban de excomulgarlo del clan dejándolo sin nada.

Llorando simplemente decidió irse a su cuarto a recoger sus pocas pertenencias e irse a un lugar donde pueda ser feliz.

Dejando una carta a sus "padres" se dirigió por la ventana y se escabulló por la noche sin que nadie lo notara.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba en un puerto al final de Nami no Kuni con un barco hacia el oeste donde escuchó se encuentra el Reino de Fiore y pude empezar una nueva vida. Pasaron los días Naruto había llegado a un bosque, caminando por el medio escucho un rugido decidido a ver se encontró con un dragón rojo enorme.

(Flash back Fin)

Con valentía se acercó y comenzó a picarle la cabeza con una ramita que encontró tirada, Oi señor dragón está despierto.

 **Quién eres gaki, por qué siento una gran cantidad de poder mágico emanando de tu cuerpo?**

Magia? no dirá chakra señor…

 **Igneel, Igneel el Dragón de Fuego. Te propongo algo que tal si te tomo bajo mi ala y te enseño mi magia, que te parece gaki.**

Enserio porque molestarse con una persona insignificante como yo, mi familia me abandonó solamente por haber entrenado por mi cuenta en mi energía.

 **MMM esos humanos no merecen llamarse tus padres. Desde ahora eres mi hijo y te enseñare todo acerca de magia que te parece.**

En…enserio muchas gracias dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, me llamo Naruto pero ese nombre me recuerda a mi vieja vida.

 **Qué te parece Natsu es similar y es mucho mejor que Naruto y tu apellido Dragnel.**

Natsu Dragnel me gusta tou-san muchas gracias, prometo esforzarme en aprender todo lo que me enseñes.

(6 años después 7 Julio 777)

Natsu se encontraba semi-dormido cuando escuchó la voz de su padre adoptivo dejándole un mensaje.

 **Natsu desde que te encontré has sido la dicho de este viejo dragón, sé que te va a doler cuando me vaya pero es una ley puesta por el "rey" dragón Acnologia** dijo con algo de odio **, que todos los dragones nos vayamos en esta fecha.**

 **Mi hijo sé que serás alguien fuerte y que aunque a veces hayamos peleado, reído o llorado siempre estarás en el corazón de este viejo. Se fuerte consigue amigos, y una familia que te quiera, algún día enfrentaras a tu pasado Naruto-kun pero recuerda que nuestros corazones no deben cargar con el odio ya que te puedes perder en ese sentimiento.**

 **Recuerda un dragón se vuelve poderoso cuando tiene algo que proteger con su vida, y también recuerda en conseguir alguien que te ame por lo que t** **ú** **eres y me des muchos nietos a quien consentir.**

 **Adiós hijo mío.**

Natsu se encontraban con lágrimas en los ojos yo también te quiero Tou-san dijo mientras veía el regalo de Igneel una bufanda blanca y una katana roja hecha de sus escamas y el mango tenía la figura de un dragón con las alas abiertas.

Aún se acuerda como las consiguió después de su entrenamiento en el _**Karyū no Kōen**_ **.**

 **(Flash back)**

 _ **Karyū no Kōen**_ ambas manos de Natsu habían lanzado una llama de fuego gigante, después de un rato pensó en hacerlo pero combinado con su chakra. Empezando con su idea agregó chakra a su técnica cuando estas crecieron mucho tornándose de color azul y un inmenso calor se sentía en la zona.

Naru… Natsu te tengo unos presentes dijo el gran dragón a su hijo adoptivo, esta bufanda está hecha con partes de mis escamas, te protegerán de lo que todo Dragón Slayer padece.

Y que les ocurre Tou-san preguntó el pequeño peli-rosa (Naruto usó un genge cargado con magia para cambiar el color de su cabello).

Bueno se llama la "enfermedad del movimiento", cuan más grande es el poder del Slayer más se enferma en cualquier vehículo que se mueva.

Gracias Tou-san dijo alegre mientras se colocaba la bufando en su cuello.

Bien esta espada está hecha con mis escamas y un metal irrompible además de estar forjado con mis llamas.

Gracias oto-san practicare con la espada después de completar mi entrenamiento.

(Flash back Fin)

Gracias por todo Igneel Tou-san dijo Natsu, mientras cogía sus cosas y salía de la cueva que fue su hogar por 6 años, me pregunto cómo estarán en Konoha nah para que pienso en ellos, ahora han de tener su familia como siempre han querido.

Estas perdido muchacho fue la voz detrás de Natsu, cuando regresó a mirar se encontró con un anciano bajito, el cual vestía con un kimono amarillo con rayas verdes, un obi de color negro y unos zapatos cafés. En sus manos se encontraba un bastón con el mismo símbolo de su sombrero.

Mucho gusto anciano soy Naruto, pero prefiero que me llamen Natsu Dragneel contestó el peli-rosa.

Y que haces aquí solo en medio del bosque, no crees que es un lugar peligroso para que camines.

Lo sé anciano pero debo ir a buscar un lugar donde vivir, mi padre adoptivo tuvo que irse dejándome solo.

Quien era tu padre muchacho, ya que puedo sentir una magia muy poderosa en ti.

Mi padre era el dragón de fuego Igneel, soy un dragón slayer de fuego pero puedo usar más elementos y sub-elementos, además de usar otro tipo de energía y magias.

La boca de Makarov era de sorpresa al ver que el chico, pues no solo usa magia perdida sino más de 5 elementos, con más práctica el chico podría ser el más poderoso de todos los magos.

Chico quieres venir conmigo a un lugar donde podrás tener amigos y una familia, reír con ellos en momentos felices y hacer una nueva vida.

Hai anciano.

Pues que esperamos Fairy Tail nos espera grito el maestro feliz de agregar un nuevo hijo a su familia que es el gremio.

Y así los años pasaron desde que Natsu formó parte de Fairy Tail, conoció a una chica llamada Erza la cual tuvo un triste pasado, a los hermanos Strauus los cuales conoció durante una de sus misiones llevándoles al gremio.

Tenía una rivalidad con Gray Fullbuster el cual era como su hermano y tenían sus peleas las cuales siempre eran detenidas por Erza terminando ambos golpeados. Tal vez Natsu era mucho más fuerte pero como el famoso dicho dice "No hay infierno comparado con la furia de una mujer".

Natsu a la edad de 16 años se había convertido en un mago clase S junto con Erza y Mirajane los cuales formaron un equipo "Demonio Scarlata" debido al cabello de Erza y Naruto, más la magia Take Over de Mirajane. Este grupo era el más fuerte como destructivo haciendo que el pobre Makarov tuviera el doble de papeleo.

-Fairy Tail-

Todo era tranquilidad o eso era lo que una persona normal esperaría, mesas volaban de un lado a otro un hombre de cabellera blanca se encontraba entrando cuando todo paró.

Este es el gremio Fairy Tail pregunto con mucha casualidad, en ese momento el pequeño maestro se encontraba en una de las mesas bebiendo tranquilo.

(Jiraiya de Konoha, Oh No! si Natsu llega se armara algo tremendo) que se le ofrece al sannin de la aldea de la hoja en Magnolia.

Vine a pedir ayuda, uno de los hijos de mi estudiante desapareció hace años y mis informantes me han dicho que vieron un chico con las mismas características de mi ahijado en esta ciudad, me gustaría que la pusieran como una misión clase S ya que es vital que regrese a casa después de su berrinche.

Umm pues no he visto a ningún chico así me podría decir el nombre del que busca.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Crack.

-Minutos antes-

Vamos Erza-chan, Mira-chan, Happy ya mismo llegamos al gremio después de esta misión Happy que te parece si vamos a pescar.

Aye Sir! Ne Natshu podemos invitar a Lissana con nosotros.

Claro que si mientras más mejor.

Qué tal si abrimos la puerta despacio para sorprender a todos con nuestra gran llegada.

Ahh el maestro está platicando con alguien, algo se me hace conocido de esa persona.

Umm pues no he visto a ningún chico así me podría decir el nombre del que busca.

(Vaya si es una misión de búsqueda "ESTOY ENCENDIDO") Natsu estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho el nombre de quien buscaban.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Crack.

-Presente-

Todos absolutamente todos veían a Natsu con preocupación ya que ellos conocían su pasado cuando, él les contó a su familia en el gremio sobre su antigua vida antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, les pidió que lo llamaran Natsu para que nadie de las Naciones Elementales lo puedan encontrar.

Flamita regresaste de tu misión exclamó Gray para distraer a Natsu de Jiraiya.

Yo Striper como has estado.

Bien flamita como siempre esperando para derrotarte.

Qué dijiste princesa de hielo.

Lo que oíste ojos saltones.

Maldito ojos bizcos.

Quieres pelear eh _**Ice make: Lance.**_

Haha estoy encendido gritó mientras esquivaba las lanzas hechas de hielo que venían a su dirección y se dirigió a atacar al mago de hielo.

Mientras tanto un Ki hizo que Natsu y Gray parasen, cuando todos regresaron a ver vieron a una chica pelirroja que no ser por su armadura a Jiraiya le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco al ver una imagen viva de la propia Kushina.

Natsuuu, Grayyyy que les he dicho acerca de pelear en el gremio preguntó Titania con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura.

Hai solo nos llevábamos como los mejores amigos que somos cierto Natsu.

Aye!

Quien eres tú? Preguntó Natsu fingiendo que no conocía a Jiraiya.

El galante Jiraiya de Konoha dijo con una pose heroica tratando de estudiar el comportamiento de Natsu.

Claro, claro viejo lo que digas, Happy busca a Lissana para ir a pescar gritó Natsu desde la barra donde se encontraba la alcohólica #1 del gremio.

Cana-chan no bebas tanto que después no vas a poder caminar de regreso a casa.

Oh! Y tú eres el caballero que me va a escoltar a casa verdad Na-kun preguntó Cana con un tono seductor cerca de Natsu.

Pues, eto ehh mira qué hora es me atraso a ir de pesca con Happy nos vemos dijo desapareciendo como que fuera un fantasma.

Jiraiya que se quedó viendo sintió un ligero uso de chakra en el peli rosa que le parecía familiar (ese mocoso tiene la misma signatura de chakra de Minato y Kushina, me pregunto si ese es Naruto).

Mire Jiraiya-san tomaremos su petición y empezaremos con la búsqueda de ese tal Naruto, cuando nuestros magos clase S regresen.

Ok cual es el nombre del chico que desapareció con el neko azul todo apurado.

Es Natsu Dragneel nuestro DS de fuego aunque es muy poderoso eso no lo hace arrogante, es un chico huérfano que no se acuerda de su pasado, el maestro y Natsu habían inventado una historia junto con los del gremio para que nadie de Konoha viniera a buscarlo.

-Natsu, Happy, Lissana-

Natsu se encontraba en una esquina golpeando los árboles con sus puños, mientras Lissana y Happy veían sus ojos con preocupación.

Natshu, el señor sapo no va encontrar tu antiguo yo, y si lo hace lo golpeare con mi pescado fuertemente hasta que se olvide como se llama.

No es eso Happy si los de Konoha descubren que me encuentro aquí no dudaran en mandar ninjas anbu para buscarme, a ese bastardo que fue mi padre no le importé por 5 años para que quiero regresar a una aldea que te odia simplemente por tener el alma y cuerpo de Kurama. Pero nadie sabe es que lo liberé y lo mandé devuelta a Mankai accediendo al doujutsu más poderosos de todo el continente elemental.

Cuando Lissana y Happy fijaron la mirada a sus ojos envés de ser los azules como el cielo eran unos rojos con 6 patrones ondulados y una coma desde la pupila hasta la parte final dando como resultado 9 tomoes en cada ojo, no saben lo que ellos darían por estos ojos.

Pero que tiene que ver esos ojos con quieran que regreses a tu antigua vida.

Les contaré la historia de cómo los magos y los ninjas tienen que ver en común, todo comenzó con las guerras antes que los humanos tuvieran chakra o etherano el mundo se llenó de guerras donde muchos de las personas morían una tras otra.

Una princesa harta de toda esta violencia sin sentido rompió el taboo más sagrado de la humanidad, en un acto de desesperación comió el fruto sagrado del árbol conocido como el Shinju ganando poderes incalculables.

Natshu si era prohibido comer el fruto porque lo hizo, no sería mejor un pescado preguntó el pequeño gato quien se encontraba sentado sobre las rodillas de Natsu, el cual le acariciaba la cabeza.

Jaja sigue escuchando la historia Happy de seguro te gusta cómo termina.

Aye sir!

Bien como decía al ganar los poderes también desató algo que nadie podría evitar "La furia del Shinju" con el paso del tiempo la princesa tuvo dos hijos a uno lo llamó Hogaromo Otsusuki y al otro Homura Otsusuki. Ambos chicos heredaron la energía de la madre como sus ojos. En el caso de Hogaromo los ojos llamados Rinnegan y en Homura el Byakugan.

Años más tarde el Shinju creó una bestia de grandes e ilimitados poderes conocido como el Juubi, la pelea fue un gran acontecimiento, cuando lo derrotaron Hogaromo lo selló en su cuerpo con la ayuda de su hermano. Ambos se separaron el hermano mayor viajó al oeste enseñado el arte de la magia como energía algunos lo llamaron Merlin.

El menor se dedicó a enseñar Ninshu como una forma de traer paz, cuando estaba a punto de morir Hogaromo utilizó por última vez el Rinnegan creando a los bijus y con el restante creó a los dragones.

Wow! Dijeron a coro Lissana y Happy el último con estrellitas en sus ojos, pero que tiene que ver con tus ojos Na-kun preguntó la albina.

Mis ojos solo los originales Rinne-sharingan.

Queeeee! Cómo es posible.

Eso tiene que ver con mi fecha de nacimiento, pero no diré más ya que tenemos a un espía. Que es lo que quieres Jiraiya sin más lo recuerdo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Naruto debes regresar a Konoha ese es tu hogar, tus padres se preocupan por ti al igual que tus hermanas.

Sin más lo recuerdo en ese agujero era solamente el chico Kyubi, y solamente la decepción del gran Yondaime Hokage.

Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar y girar usando su presión en Jiraiya dejándolo en el piso respirando agitadamente.

No te atrevas a mencionar donde estoy a ese bastardo porque lo que hizo Kyubi a esa aldea va ser pequeño comparado con lo que yo haré si vuelvo a ella.

 _ **Kamui**_

Espera Narut… un vórtex de color negro se abrió al frente de Jiraiya tele transportándolo de vuelta a Konoha.

-Konoha oficina Hokage-

Minato Namikaze se encontraba firmando su papeleo como todos los días, alzando su mirada vió un marco donde se encontraba la foto de su familia, sus dos hijas las cuales heredaron los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre. En el fondo se encontraba un niño de 5 años de cabello rojo como el de su esposa y ojos azules como lo de él con pequeñas marcas como bigotes.

Lamento haberte usado así Naruto pero con el ataque del Kyubi los aldeanos necesitaban algo en que desquitar su enojo y solo tú quién cargaba el alma podría hacerlo.

Un vórtice se presentó al frente de donde cayó Jiraiya inconsciente.

Sensei dígame que pasó, ha encontrado a Naruto ya que lo necesitamos para el compromiso con la aldea de la roca el Tsuchikage no me deja de presionar acerca de que su nieta se debe casar con mi hijo para poder formar el tratado.

Lo localice pero el problema él no quiere volver a la hoja, y lo necesitamos más que nunca ahora Minato, Naruto despertó algo que se consideraba un mito para los shinobis.

Naruto tiene el Rinnegan no es así sensei, pero no habías entrenado alguien con el rinnegan antes no es para tanto.

Minato no entiendes lo que tiene Naruto es algo mucho más poderoso que el rinnegan, el mocoso tiene el Rinne-sharingan más conocidos como los verdaderos ojos del mítico Juubi, el gaki se acerca a ser el máximo guerrero.

Tendremos que aguantar hasta que los genin se gradúen para poder mandarlos a Magnolia a traer de vuelta a Naruto.

Minato no lo hagas antes de mandarme de regreso Naruto dijo: **No te atrevas a mencionar donde estoy a ese bastardo porque lo que hizo Kyubi a esa aldea va ser pequeño comparado con lo que yo haré si vuelvo a ella.**

El hokage se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, lo siento sensei pero Naruto es demasiado valioso ahora como para dejar de lado su doujutsu, no te preocupes dándole tiempo de seguro perdonara la aldea.

No sé Minato pero en todo caso toma esto te dará algo de información acerca de Naruto página 34-35-36.

Qué es sensei dijo el rubio con curiosidad pues se parecía al libro bingo.

Nombre: Natsu Dragnel "Salamander", "Demonio Dragón"

Status: Mago clase S al borde SS

Equipo: "Demonio Scarlata" Mirajane Strauss (S), Erza Scarlet (S)

Magia: DS fuego, usuario de diferentes magias y energías.

Apariencia: Cabello rosa, una bufanda blanca, chaleco negro con bordes naranjas, pantalones blancos, sandalias de color café.

Afiliación: Fairy Tail

Compañero: se lo ve acompañado de un gato azul, con alas blancas

Al finalizar se encontró con la imagen de "Natsu" Dragneel, decidido a tratar de recuperar a su hijo pasó a la otra página

Nombre: Erza Scarlet "Titania"

Status: Mago clase S

Equipo: "Demonio Scarlata" Mirajane Strauss (S), Natsu Dragneel (S-SS)

Magia: Re-Equipar, Espadas Mágicas, Telekinesis, Magia de Fuego (Armadura de la Emperatriz de Fuego), Magia de Agua (Armadura de la Emperatriz del Agua), Magia de Rayo (Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo).

Apariencia: Cabello rojo, una armadura, una falda de color azul, botas negras, una blusa blanca.

Afiliación: Fairy Tail

Minato vio la imagen de la joven y con sorpresa era una copia de su esposa, solamente tenía los ojos de color cafés. Pasó a la siguiente página con la información de cierta chica Take Over.

Nombre: Mirajane Strauuss "Demonio de Fairy Tail"

Status: Mago clase S

Equipo: "Demonio Scarlata" Erza Scarlet (S), Natsu Dragneel (S-SS)

Magia: Transformación, Take Over, Magia de Sueño, Magia Oscura (Satan Soul), Magia de Agua (Satan Soul), Magia de Rayo (Satan Soul).

Apariencia: Encaje negro, shorts negros, cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo y botas negras de tacón.

Afiliación: Fairy Tail

Si ves Minato no solo es fuerte, si no que si hacemos que venga a la fuerza no garantizo que ustedes salgan sin golpes por el chico.

Mira lo que podemos hacer es intentar mandar una misión al gremio que vengan a Konoha en los exámenes chunnin.

Pero por qué en los exámenes chunnin.

Llámame paranoico pero algo me dice que en esa fecha algo malo ah de pasar y solo su grupo va poder ayudarnos.

-Magnolia-

En medio del pueblo Naruto junto con Mirajane cargaban a unos inconscientes Lissana y Elfman hacia la enfermería del gremio.

Shhh Mira-chan no es tu culpa no llores, tú eres la chica más fuerte que conozco no había manera de evitar lo que sucedió, si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido no hubieras sufrido así.

Na-kun tan mala hermana soy para dejar que mis dos hermanos menores salgan heridos, si no hubiera sido por ti Lissana estaría muerta.

No digas eso Mira, tú eres fuerte y que nadie te diga lo contrario de acuerdo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar a la albina.

Crees que debería dejar las misiones hasta cuando me sienta mejor, digo creo que necesitare un tiempo fuera de ser mago.

Tomate el tiempo que necesites dijo Natsu haciendo sonreír a Mirajane por las palabras del ex-Uzumaki.

Cuando llegaron al gremio Mira dio la noticia de su retirada como mago y que se va a dedicar a ayudar en la taberna del bar. Dando como resultado un giro de su apariencia y personalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasado los meses Natsu y Happy decidieron ir a la Ciudad de Hargeon pues rumores de varias chicas desapareciendo han ocurrido en los últimos meses. Llegando a la estación el pequeño Exceed se encontraba sobre el hombro de Natsu.

SALAMANDER-SAMA!

SALAMANDER-SAMA!

SALAMANDER-SAMA!, fueron los gritos de las chicas en el centro de la ciudad (que raro ellas saben quién soy, pero no me miran a mí sino van al centro de la ciudad).

En otra parta un rubia de ojos marrones se encontraba en la única tienda de magia de la ciudad "COMO QUE NO TIENE MAS" grito la chica indignada.

Lo siento señorita pero este es una ciudad pesquera y esta es la única tienda de magia del lugar, pero si quiere tengo estas paletas de cambio de color.

-Pero yo ya tengo uno- susurro indignada la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de una de las llaves que se encontraban en el mostrador "PERRITO" dijo feliz cuanto por la llave.

2000 joyas por ella dijo el dueño de la tienda.

(Un poco caro pero realmente la quiero) y no me podría bajar el precio dijo en un tono coqueto tratando de convencerlo con sus encantos.

1000 joyas es una ganga dejando sorprendida a Lucy creyendo que sus encantos solamente valían 1000 joyas menos.

-Naruto/Natsu y Happy-

Qué diablos! En medio de un grupo de chicas se encontraba un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Utiliza una capa de color azul. Posee un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta. Quien eres tú dijo con inocencia tratando de sonar despistado.

Como se atreve hablar a Salamander-sama de esa forma gritaron varias chicas, pero una de las chicas se dio cuenta del engaño y salió sin decir nada.

Después de escapar de esas mujeres nuestros héroes caminaban despreocupados cuando chocaron con una chica rubia.

Gracias por lo de antes le dijo, espero poder pagarte de algún modo por cierto mi nombre es Lucy, en ese momento el estómago de Natsu y Happy gruñeron con fuerza haciendo sonrojar a Natsu y llorar al estilo anime a Happy.

Si gustan les puedo invitar a comer como agradecimiento por salvarme del hechizo de ese embaucador.

Hai! Fueron los gritos del dúo padre e hijo.

En el restaurante en una mesa se encontraba Lucy, Natsu, y Happy delante de Natsu se encontraban 16 platos de comida, mientras Happy se comía su quinto pescado.

Dos horas después Natsu y Happy se encontraban llenos agradecieron por la comida pero cuando Lucy iba a pagar Natsu le dijo que no se preocupara por el dinero ya que él iba a pagar por los 3, mientras salían Lucy le dijo de su sueño de unirse a un gremio especialmente al de Fairy Tail.

Una vez que se despidieron Natsu le dio un sello a Lucy diciéndole que si se encuentra en peligro simplemente pusiera un poco de su magia y él llegara en un flash.

Agradecida continúo caminando hasta que Happy se acercó.

Natsu porque no le dijiste que somos magos de Fairy Tail, eso la hubiera alegrado bastante.

Lo sé Happy pero tenemos un problema dijo lanzando un kunai a un árbol dando a una sombra que se encontraba cuando vio quien era se asustó pues era uno de los anbus del Hokage.

Que hace un anbu de Konoha en Magnolia dijo con seriedad Natsu, cuando el anbu se despertó vio a Natsu.

(Cuando se refiera a cualquier interacción con los ninjas Natsu será Naruto, cuando sea con el gremio o en Magnolia sigue como Natsu).

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto tengo órdenes de Hokage-sama de llevarte de nuevo a la aldea de Konoha.

Lo siento desconocido-san pero no conozco ningún Naruto así que seguiré con mi misión buenas tardes, el anbu le siguió y le agarró de la mano tratando de detenerlo pero al hacerlo lo atravesó como un fantasma.

Dile al Hokage que si quiere atraparme que venga en persona y que no mande a sus perros hacerlo por él, porque no tendré piedad oíste.

Mostrando su sharingan asustando al anbu _**Kamui**_ mandándolo a la oficina del hokage sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto Lucy estaba en el barco de "Salamander" esperando unirse a Fairy Tail cuando sintió como la ataban dándose cuenta que era una trampa.

Con esta chica de aquí tendremos buena paga cuando lleguemos a Bosco dijo con seguridad el falso mago de Fairy Tail, y que haremos si se presente el verdadero Salamander.

Lo eliminamos tomando su nombre como mío.

Así? Quiero ver que lo intentes si no es mucha molestia dijo una voz detrás de todos, B…bora-sama que hacemos es el verdadero sin duda.

Happy toma a Lucy y llévala hacia el puerto para que este a salvo.

Aye sir.

Ahora Bora-san es hora de hacer esto fácil o difícil cualquiera de las dos son divertidas para mí.

Poniéndose frente a la embarcación Natsu activó su Rinnegan poniendo sus manos al frente del barco _**Shinra Tensei**_ una cantidad enorme de presión hizo que el navío fuera a parar en la costa del puerto destruyendo parte del mismo.

 _ **Prominencia del Infierno**_ un anillo de fuego rosa salió de las manos de Bora hacia Natsu destruyendo parte de los escombros del fuego dándole de lleno al pelirosa mientras humo sale del suelo donde el rayo impactó.

NATSU fue el grito de la mago estelar al ver a su amigo ser atacado, cuando vio a Happy sonreír iba a preguntar qué sucedía.

Natsu es un mago de fuego, ningún hechizo de fuego puede vencerlo él es demasiado poderoso aunque no lo muestre.

Los traficantes celebraban que habían ganado cuando vieron que el fuego del ataque comenzó a desaparecer.

Para ser un mago de fuego tu fuego es el más repulsivo de todos, gracias por la comida ahora ESTOY ENCENDIDO.

Por haber usado mi nombre y el nombre de mi gremio es hora de recibir tu castigo _**Karyū no Tekken**_ Natsu se lanzó contra Bora con su puño cubierto de fuego dándole un gran golpe el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

ALTO AHÍ! Fue un grito que hizo a Natsu palidecer H…Happy plan de escape 3B-7 dijo a toda prisa haciendo a Lucy cuestionar sobre que se refieren cuando en un movimiento de rapidez Natsu cargó a Lucy estilo nupcial y a Happy en su hombro desparecieron en un destello rojo. __


	2. Chapter 2

_Qué pasaría si Natsu Dragnel fue una identidad creada para escapar de su pasado y el dolor de ser ignorado por sus padres y odio de su aldea. Pero el cariño que le tiene al gremio es mucho más grande en especial las chicas que le robaron el corazón. Ahora su pasado lo persigue y tiene que decidir si ser un mago, shinobi, o ambos. Porque él es Natsu Dragnel hijo de Igneel el dragón y un mago-ninja._

 _Rinne-Sharingan(True Juubi ´s eyes) /Sub-elementos/ Multi-Kekken gekai/Cadenas de chakra/Taijutsu-Ninjutsu-Kenjutsu-Fuinjutsu God Naruto/Dragón Slayer/ Magias perdidas/Konoha Banshing/Genderbending._

Bienvenida a Fairy Tail dijo Natsu con una sonrisa a Lucy la cual se encontraba bastante contenta con por fin cumplir su sueño de entrar al gremio.

ESTOY DE VUELTA! Grito el DS a todo pulmón junto con Happy y Lucy entró al Lobby viendo como todos sonreían y peleaban con alegría como siempre Natsu entró a la batalla después de golpear a uno de los miembros del gremio, en eso una voz desde la parte de atrás se hizo presente.

Regresaste antorcha es hora de decidir quién es el más fuerte de los dos.

Vente cubito de hielo que te derretiré con mis llamas de un solo golpe dijo Natsu a Gray.

Ara ara si son un par llenos de vida ne? Dijo una hermosa chica albina la cual vestían con un vestido rojo y un listón enfrente.

(No lo puedo creer es Mirajane en persona) pensó Lucy viendo a su ídolo enfrente de ella.

Mira-chan otra cerveza por acá dijo Wakaba quien se encontraba con su cigarro en su boca mientras trataba de coquetear con la chica.

Pero Wakaba-san no tienes esposa dijo Mira mientras se transformaba en una réplica de su esposa.

Noo! Mira-chan regresa a tu hermosa forma mientras todos los demás se reían de la situación, (es que no hay nadie que sea sano en este gremio) pensó tristemente la rubia.

En ese instante un chico de cabello negro había caído frente a ella haciéndola sonrojar ya que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Señorita me presta sus bragas le pregunto amablemente Lucy sin saber de dónde había agarrado un bat y lo golpeó regresándolo hacia la pelea.

No deberían actuar como unos críos frente una dama dijo otro chico de cabello naranja quién vestía con una sudadera verde y unos pantalones cafés y portaba unas gafas.

Cuando iba a decir otra cosa se dio cuenta de las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón a-acaso eres una maga estelar le preguntaba con nerviosismo a la chica.

Si respondió enseguida.

Oh mundo cruel que me separas de ella con esta prueba. Lo siento pero nuestro amor no podrá ser posible salió corriendo mientras Lucy se quedaba con la cara en blanco no sabiendo que decir.

Ese era Luke algunos dicen que su temor se debe a que tuvo una mala relación con una maga estelar, mientras tanto en el gremio seguía en su combate mesas iban y venían al igual que vasos de cerveza.

YA ES SUFICIENTE! Una voz se hizo conocida detrás de todos haciéndolos callar bueno menos a Natsu quien se encontraba feliz de ser el único en pie después de la pelea, una mano gigante trató de aplastarlo pero él simplemente desapareció en un destello rojo.

Lo siento abuelo pero mis reflejos son rápidos muahahaha además nadie podría ponerse sin que me dé cuenta.

Boo! Fue un grito detrás de Natsu el cual se asustó y salto hasta el techo y quedo parado en el mismo.

Ara, Ara no que nadie se podía poner detrás de ti sin sentir Na-kun dijo una chica similar a Miraje solo que era más joven y tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros y una blusa rosa con una camisa rosa una falda negra y unas zapatillas blancas.

Lissana-chan no es divertido dijo Natsu desde el tejado.

Pues Happy no piensa lo mismo dijo mientras apuntaba al neko volador el cual se encontraba riéndose en la mesa.

Ara Ara no seas traviesa Lissana-chan dijo la Strauss mayor a su hermana. –Mira-nee no es ser mala sino me cercioro que Natsu-kun no pierda sus reflejos dijo ella mientras un chibi Lissana acaba de dar su escusa mediante un libro que traía de "como asustar a un ninja".

Happy un pescado menos en tu plato de merienda dijo indignado el pelirosa haciendo al gato llorar lágrimas de anime por la pérdida de su pescado.

Bueno mis mocosos me tengo que ir a la reunión mensual de los maestros nos veremos después dijo el pequeño hombre saliendo.

-2 días después-

Mientras todos seguían haciendo sus cosas Loke entró agitado ERZA HA VUELTO todos se asustaron ya que "Titania" era de las personas que les gustaba el orden.

Todos los del gremio se tensaron cuando escucharon los pasos que resonaban fuera del edificio antes de cualquier cosa trataron de organizar todo sin embargo erza había abierto la puerta congelando a más de huno con su presencia.

H-hola E-rza aquí Natsu y yo llevándonos como los mejores amigos que somos verdad Natsu dijo Gray con nervios mirando a Natsu quien imitaba su actitud podría ser fuerte pero ni loco enojaría a Titania.

Aye!, respondió con miedo.- pero que le pasa por que se encuentra imitando a Happy.

Ese es Natsu para ti aunque no lo muestre Natsu quiere mucho a Erza, ambos chicos tienen un pasado triste pero entre ellos se entienden.

(La verdad nunca le pregunté de su historia a Natsu tal vez lo haga más después) mira Natsu ya soy miembro del gremio. –Oh eres nueva discúlpame por no haberte visto antes me llamo Erza Scarlet regresando a mirar a Natsu.

Gray, Na-kun necesito su ayuda con una misión normalmente le diría al maestro pero en estos momentos no se encuentra.

Vaya no hemos hecho una misión juntos desde hace 2 años con gusto iré contigo Er-chan, pero una duda para que nos sirve un stripper en esta misión si solo los dos bastamos. –Porque ustedes son amigos y los amigos se ayudan verdad Gray dijo con una sonrisa demasiado dulce pero el mensaje era más que claro "dime que no y sufrirás bastante". Gray con todo su fuerza asintió haciendo que Erza sonría por su victoria.

Lucy-san ve con ellos y por favor ve que esos dos no hagan nada que haga enojar a Erza ella es más demonio que yo cuando se enoja.

Hai.

En la estación de trenes de Magnolia se encontraba nuestra maga estelar con su pequeña mascota Plue esperando por Natsu y el resto del equipo. En un destello rojo aparecieron Natsu y Happy el cual el pequeño minino tenía un pescado en sus patas.

No me he acostumbrado a este método de transporte Naruto dijo Happy sin querer dijo su identidad. –Happy que voy hacer contigo se supone que ese nombre no existe más además no sabremos si no hay más de esos ninjas que nos estén vigilando.

Natsu de que habla Happy y quien es Naruto cuestiono la maga estelar al DS. Natsu simplemente no podía ocultarle nada a Lucy como su compañera de equipo tenía el derecho de saber, así que le conto como fue su vida antes de ser conocido como Natsu Dragnel y le pidió que si alguien le pregunta por ese nombre no diga a nadie que lo conoce porque no quiere ponerla en peligro.

Mientras Lucy le abrazaba llorando mientras también le contó cómo fue su vida antes de escapar de la casa de su padre el cual no le prestaba atención por estar concentrado en sus negocios, Natsu la abrazó mientras le decía que sus pasados eran iguales pero ahora vivan el presente y busquen su futuro o no piensa igual anbu-san dijo con una voz monótona.

De la sombras emergió un anbu con la máscara de águila sujetando un pergamino, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto se te ordena regresar a Konoha o me veré obligado a usar violencia bajo las órdenes del Yondaime hokage.

(Maldición que le cuesta a Minato dejarme vivir mi vida con mis amigos, que gana él con hacerme regresar allá será acaso…) dime Jiraiya le dijo algo acerca de mis ojos al hokage le pregunto al anbu el cual asintió a lo que el pelirrosa dijo.

Rayos bueno no importa _**Kamui**_ dile al Hokage si los vuelva a mandar voy a usar leyes ninja y no de magos para pelear por mi libertad ahora vete.

Haciendo que el anbu desaparezca en un vórtice, es un secreto dijo Natsu juguetonamente al ver la expresión de confusión de la rubia. –Otro más verdad Na-kun dijo Erza la cual venía con su clásica carreta con todo su equipaje. Eh Erza-chan si recuerdas que puedo sellar eso verdad le pregunto a la pelirroja la cual lágrimas al estilo anime caían de sus ojos por olvidarse de tal detalle.

Lo siento te compensaré con lo que quieras dijo Natsu tratando de calmar a la pelirroja la cual pedía que alguien la golpeara. –Quiero un pastel de fresas de los que haces dijo como una niña pequeña tratando de convencerlo. Ok ok pero solo una rebanada sabes que aunque puedo hacerlo consume energía verdad.

Activando su Kamigan realizo algunos sellos de mano _**Banbatsu Sozo**_ en una pequeña nube de humo apareció un plato con un pastel de fresas y se lo entregó a la Scarlet. Listo ahora estamos iguales sorprendiendo a todos acerca de su poder.

Bien listos para la misión dijo Erza regresando a su tono habitual de mando, entrando al tren Natsu se sentó a lado de Erza mientras Gray se encontraba sentado en la ventana a su lado se encontraba Lucy con una mirada confundida hasta que pregunto a Gray cuál era su magia mostrándole una pequeña escultura de hielo con la insignia de Fairy Tail.

Erza- san es tu magia pregunto la maga estelar a "Titania". –Yo uso la magia de Re-equipo llamada "El caballero" la cual me permite cambiar de armas y armaduras. Ya veo dijo Lucy y tu Natsu que magia usas o solo la de DS. –Pues las mías son varias por ejemplo: _**Magia del Dios de la Guerra,**_ _**Memory Make**_ , __la energía de mis antiguos padres llamada _ **chakra**_ , _**Dragon Slayer de Fuego, controlo los 5 elementos hasta crear sub-elementos, y técnicas ninja entre otras.**_

Todos vieron a Natsu sorprendidos pero pasaron ya que habían llegado a su destino, cuando preguntaron cuál era la misión Erza les comentó de cuando regresaba escuchó acerca de un gremio oscuro que se hizo con la flauta Lullaby del mago oscuro Zeref.

La maga estelar pensaba dónde escuchó ese nombre cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, -ya me acuerdo Lullaby es un hechizo de muerte se dice que todo aquel que escuche. –(qué gana Erigor con esa flauta) Atención fue el sonido de unos parlantes _**LA ESTACIÓN DE CLOVER AH SIDO TOMADA POR UN GREMIO OSCURO, REPITO LA ESTACIÓN AH SIDO TOMADA POR UN GREMIO OSCURO.**_

Erza se acercó a uno de los empleados diciéndole que ellos se encargaran de los del gremio oscuro, pero el pobre hombre se negó diciendo que hasta los soldados del consejo no pudieron hacerles frente, con una vena de irritación Erza noqueo al pobre hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

Eh Er-chan no crees que eso fue un poco exagerado dijo mientras veía a Erza poseía una dulce sonrisa poniéndolo nervioso. Digo que tal si continuamos Erza-sama dijo el pelirosa mientras Happy se reía de la actitud de su compañero hacia la pelirroja (a veces esta mujer me recuerda a Kushina cuando se enojaba, solo le falta que sus cabellos se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia).

Natshu tienes algún pescado tengo hambre preguntó el minino viendo con estrellitas en los ojos, curiosamente de su hombro sacó un pequeño pergamino el cual tenía el kanji de Happy cuando aplicó un poco de chakra un pequeño plato con pescados apareció el cual se lo entregó a Happy.

El neko azul los veía con estrellitas en sus ojos recibiendo el plato, bueno sigamos no podemos perder mucho más tiempo.

Mientras tanto en una cueva se encontraban 9 proyecciones hablando entre ellas. Me informan que el jinchuriki del kyubi se encuentra en Earthland debemos ir a capturarlo.

Líder-sama me eh puesto en contacto con miembros de la alianza de gremios Balam y dimos recompensa por el jinchuriki es cuestión de tiempo antes de recibir una noticia de ellos dijo un hombre con la apariencia de planta.

Buen hecho Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori continuaran con los trabajos hasta poder extraer el biju al contenedor del Ichibi.

En konoha una situación similar se veía con el consejo Minato les había informado acerca del doujutsu de su hijo que escapó y estuvieron de acuerdo en atraerlo a los exámenes chunin y luego sellar sus memorias acerca de su vida en Earthland.

Mientras nuestros héroes se acercaban a la estación siendo emboscados por los miembros del gremio Eisenwald los cuales no les dejaban el paso. –Natsu, Gray vayan y busque a Erigor él se debe encontrar más adentro.

Hai/Hai

(Batallas iguales al canon hasta el muro de viento)

Maldición no podemos pasar esto dijo Erza con desesperación, solo Natsu podría ojalá venga pronto, mientras tanto Natsu se encontraba con Kageyama un usuario de las sombras que le recordaba al heredero del clan Nara.

Ríndete hada ustedes no son competencia para nosotros _**Kage no Shikansetsu**_ del suelo salieron sombras de forma de puños el Natsu se esquiva, una de las sombras intentó atacarlo por la espalda con un giro la sombra pasó sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, desde el aire el DS realizó sellos mano _**Kagemane Kage Shibari no Jutsu**_ de las sombra de Natsu salieron unas sombras con la forma de estacas con la intención de clavar a Kageyama.

Vaya el hada sí que tiene talento dijo con arrogancia pero eso no es suficiente conmigo no piensas lo mismo "Salamander", Natsu Dragnel o debería decir Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto tu nombre llega bien lejos hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la muerte roja tu cabeza sí que tiene un buen precio.

Cómo sabes esa información. –Hoho no tan ruda la mosca eh, pues todos los miembros de gremios oscuros recibieron información tuya por parte de una organización en las Naciones Elementales.

(Akatsuki…pero cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí, creo que tendré que hablar con el maestro para saber qué hacer).

Es suficiente dijo Natsu serio es hora de acabar con esta batalla _**Karyū no Yokugeki**_ los brazos de Natsu se volvieron fuego dando un salto Kageyama observó la silueta de un dragón al recibir el impacto el cual dio como resultado como ganador a Natsu.

En ese momento Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy aparecieron, hey chicos saludó alegremente el pelirosa que sucede donde está Erigor preguntó.

Escapó después de poner una barrera de viento, según unos miembros Kageyama es el único que sabe cómo desactivarla. Erza se acercó a Kageyama quien se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y alzando su mano DESPIERTA le dio un fuerte puño que lo despertó en el acto.

Cuando le preguntaron acerca de la barrera a punto de decir algo su estómago fue atravesado por la mano de un sujeto que salía de la pared, Natsu molesto encendió su cuerpo en llamas y golpeo la pared sacando un hombre bajo el cual lo golpeo por haber herido a su compañero.

Erza temo decir pero los gremios oscuros saben de mi identidad… QUE! Cómo es posible pregunto enojada Titania y preocupada.

Al parecer miembros del grupo Akatsuki me han estado siguiendo y recolectando datos por ahora concentrémonos en esta misión antes de hablar con el maestro.

Erza tomó "prestado" un carro mágico siguiendo a Erigor mientras Natsu volaba junto con Happy en el aire cuando encontraron a Erigor sorprendido de verlos.

Usando de sus técnicas de aire Erigor trató de atrapar a Natsu, el cual simplemente le respondía con magia copiada con su Memory Make y técnicas DS.

 _ **Memory Make: Chidori**_ una imagen de un hombre de cabello gris y ropa ninja apareció en frente de Erigor en su mano portaba electricidad, rápidamente Erigor se movio y al golpearlo con su guadaña la imagen del ninja desapareció no sin antes haberlo golpeado en su brazo izquierdo dejándolo paralizado.

Con la mano que todavía podía mover realizo un movimiento un sello apareció enfrente –esta es mi técnica dragón slayer _**Espada de Viento**_ una ráfaga salió del sello la cual cortaba todo lo que se encontraba en su paso.

Natsu se movió en un flash rojo el cual esquivó la técnica no sin antes haberlo lastimado el hombro pero rápidamente comenzó a curarse. Buena técnica Shinigami ahora es mi turno dijo con una sonrisa subiendo su magia un círculo mágico apareció al frente con la imagen de un dragón _**Karyu no Hoko**_ el sello brilló de color rojo cambiando por uno de color verde con la forma de una tortuga gigante de 3 colas sobre un dragón.

Cuando la técnica hizo impacto Erigor se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, mientras los demás iban llegando sorprendiéndose, justo Natsu había colocado Lullaby en el suelo para platicar con Erza de que deben hacer. El ruido de unas ruedas los hizo dar la vuelta para su sorpresa Kageyama había recogido la flauta de Zeref.

Demonios debemos darnos prisa dijo Natsu, su plan era tocar la flauta en Clover donde los maestros están en su reunión.

Mientras Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, y Gray se acercaban escucharon unas risillas cuando los cinco se acercaban para ayudar al maestro fueron interrumpidos por los maestros Goldmine de Quatro Cerberus y el Maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus quien les lanzaba miradas coquetas a Natsu y Gray antes de dirigirse a Erza.

Vaya si es la pequeña Erza como has crecido dijo el maestro Bob y mira que muchachos más apuestos dijo haciendo un escalofrío recorrer por las espaldas de Natsu y Gray.

Debemos ayudar al maestro que se encuentra en peligro dijo Erza siendo detenida nuevamente, no te preocupes Erza-chan Maky lo tiene todo resuelto.

-De regreso a los otros magos-

(Es mi oportunidad con esto todo será diferente) pensaba Kageyama mientras ubicaba la flauta maldita en sus labios mientras recuerdos de lo que pasó antes desfilaban por su mente.

 **Protegeré a mis Nakamas aunque tenga que dar mi vida… Un gremio es hecho a base de amistadas es como una familia y con gusto daré todo por ellos… como te atreves a traicionar a tú Nakama…**

Mientras los pensamientos continuaban fueron destruidos por lo que dijo el maestro. "Nada cambiara el débil siempre será débil, los humanos nos equivocamos pero eso nos hace lo que somos. Si quieres que algo cambie tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Me rindo dijo Kageyama soltando la flauta.

Maestro! Cuando Makarov se dio la vuelta se encontró con Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray. Que hacen aquí mocosos dijo el pequeño maestro cuando su rostro es golpeado por la armadura de Erza la cual le tenía en un abrazo.

 **Patéticos ningens! Si por mí fuera eliminaría a todos ustedes comiéndome sus almas** dijo una voz cuando todos se percataron era la flauta la que les hablaba en un destello de luz la pequeña flauta se transformó en un mostro.

 **Ahora sí me comeré sus almas con mi hermosa melodía.** Erza me gustaría pelear a mí solo dijo Natsu con seriedad hace tiempo que no uso mis habilidades de shinobi te prometo que no habrá destrucción.

 **Mira que venir a tu muerte todos los humanos son iguales de patéticos,** el único patético eres tu pedazo de madera _**Rinbo: Hengoku.**_

Lullaby quiso dar un puño al pelirosa pero nunca llegó pues fue detenido en medio, cuando de repente el monstro sale de un golpe atrás, todos veían con duda es como Natsu gana si ni siquiera se ha movido de su lugar.

Ahora calentemos un poco las cosas _**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_ un torrente de fuego se dirigió a Lullaby el cual se encontraba asustado ya que detrás de Natsu veía a un monstro mucho más terrorífico con 10 colas el cual tenía una mirada predadora.

 **Ya me cansé es hora de tocar mi dulce melodía** cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver que no salía nada sorprendido dijo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez odie a este sujeto pero su técnica es buena pero la mía es mucho mejor dijo mientras en su mano se formaba un rasengan con su otra mano colocaba chakra viento.

¡"Qué es ese poder"!

"Natsu están fuerte" pensó Happy.

"Ese es el poder de un shinobi de las naciones elementales"

"Na-kun es fantástico"

 _ **Futon: Rasenshurinken**_

La-lanzó es una técnica poderosa el viento se siente hasta acá mientras tanto Lullaby se encontraba agonizando de dolor tras ser golpeado por varios cortes a nivel micro-celular.

Listo con eso ya no volverás a causar estragos dijo el ninja haciendo desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Bien Natsu dijo Happy con estrellas en los ojos, al menos es un problema menos aunque no sé por qué todo se volverá problemático en el futuro.

Muy bien hecho muchacho dijo Makarov aunque creo después de esto nuestra reunión será cancelada, todos los demás maestro estuvieron de acuerdo.

-2 días después-

Maestro podemos hablar pregunto Natsu con nerviosismo.

Claro debe de ser a cerca de tu identidad dijo con un tono sabio mientras se sentaba pensando en la butaca del bar.

Na-kun cada vez se vuelve más complicado que te escondas entonces que vas hacer dijo con curiosidad Mirajane mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

Creo…creo que es hora de enfrentar mis demonios desde la raíz dijo con seriedad iré a Konoha a hablar directamente con el Hokage pero quisiera saber si me permites llevar a mi equipo junto con Lucy y Lissana les haría bien aprender acerca de las naciones elementales por seguridad ya que si los gremios oscuros saben sobre mí es probable que todos sean atacados por eso.

Me parece una buena idea será mejor que salgan en 3 semanas hasta que les puedas explicar cómo funcionan ahí las cosas.

De lo por hecho maestro y gracias dijo antes de salir con calma de la oficina (es hora de mostrar lo que un dragón es capaz de hacer por proteger a su familia).

-Konoha-

Minato se encontraba en su oficina, había recibido una carta de un tal Makarov Dreyar que manda un equipo a competir en los exámenes chunnin.

Cuando reviso la lista de competidores se sorprendió por los nombres de los competidores Naruto Dragnel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster.

Por fin vuelvas a casa Naruto esta ves podrás regresar con tu familia, anbu grito con fuerza, un anbu con la máscara de tigre se arrodillo ante su kage esperando trae a mi familia que tengo que hablar con ellos.

-3 minutos después-

Una pelirroja junto con dos niñas una rubia y otra igual pelirroja como la primera estás eran Kushina Uzmaki-Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Que sucede Tou-san preguntaron las chicas en unísono hacia su padre, si Minato-koi que sucede que no haces llamar en medio del entrenamiento de las chicas.

Llego una carta desde Magnolia al otro lado de las naciones un tal Makarov manda un grupo para competir aquí. A diferencia de las naciones elementales ellos utilizan magia y uno de los miembros del grupo es…

Ya dilo quien es Minato dijo Kushina con un tic en la frente.

Es Naruto Dragnel a.k.a Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto nuestro hijo dijo con seriedad.

Mi bebe vuelve a casa dijo con felicidad Kushina esperando volver a reconectar con su hijo perdido por todo lo que le han hecho.

Los magos de Fairy Tail fueron entrenados por Naruto en más estilos de batalla en el caso de que quisieran usarlos a ellos para llegar a él.

Gracias jiji por mandar la carta al Hokage con eso puedo ir a la aldea y no puedo ser obligado a regresar a ese infierno por ahora saldremos mañana y será una semana de viaje a tiempo para el inicio de los exámenes.

-Semana Después-

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraban los eternos guardianes Izumo y Kotetsu como siempre tenían el "mejor" trabajo de todos.

Tienes un dos preguntó Izumo a su amigo mientras veía su mano de cartas.

No ve a pescar. Ahem! Fue una voz que los distrajo de su juego cuando vieron a un grupo de 6 personas y por sus figuras 4 de ellas eran mujeres, las otras 2 era hombres. Venimos de parte de Fairy Tail a competir por los exámenes chunin.

Eh sus nombres por favor continuo Kotetsu con una lista en sus manos.

Erza Scarlet.

Naruto Dragnel. (Había pedido mientras estén en Konoha usen ese nombre)

Grey Fullbuster.

Naruto tomo la palabra diciendo que ellos competían mientras los otros 3 vienen como espectadores.

Mirajane Strauss.

Lissana Strauss.

Lucy Hearthfilia.

Les dejaron pasar no antes de que los guardias avisaran a los anbus que informe al Hokage acerca de que los competidores de Earthland habían llegado.

Mientras caminaban por las calles Naruto sentía como las personas lo veían de una manera distinta (veo que como no saben quién soy).

Tanto mira como las demás chicas recibían halagos de la parte masculina de la aldea pero una dosis del Ki de Naruto les hacía retroceder a los hombres.

Algunos anbus veían como el chico zorro se dirigía a la oficina del hokage e intentarlo detenerlo y cumplir con su venganza por el ataque del biju.

Y creyendo que no se daría cuenta atacaron por la espalda _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_ pero su sorpresa cuando Naruto se puso en la dirección a donde iba el ataque y creyendo que le habían lastimado se sentían orgullosos de su buen trabajo.

Hasta cuando planeas seguir jugando Na-kun dijo Mira con una sonrisa los anbus al no entender regresaron a mirar y para su sorpresa las llamas de la técnica eran absorbidas por quién pensaron atacar.

Esas son las peores llamas que he comido en mi vida dijo Naruto, pero igual gracias por la comida, ahora es mi turno de la nada creo una esfera la cual con movimientos de mano golpeó a cada uno de los anbus, lo siguiente fue una tortura para los anbus ya que aquella esfera se había multiplicado y les atacaban por todos lados.

Mientras los demás tanto aldeanos como ninjas no sabían si protegerse ellos o ayudar a los caídos.

¡SUFICIENTE! Cuál es el significado de esto de esto grito el rubio kage a sus subordinados.

Hokage-sama el demonio atacó a estos anbus cuando lo llevaban hacia su despacho mintió uno de los civiles.

Ha! Fue la respuesta de Naruto Hokage-san si no controla a sus ninjas voy a tener que defenderme y créame cuando eso haga la población de ninjas o civil va a descender.

Respeta a Yondaime-sama chico Kyubi dijo uno de los civiles Naruto iba a decir algo pero Minato se adelantó chasqueando sus dedos un grupo de anbus apareció tomando a los civiles junto con los anbus inconscientes.

Naruto te espero en la torre dijo con una sonrisa. No cuente con eso Hokage yo no respondo a su palabra simplemente estoy como competidor. Si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi equipo buen día Hokage.

-Base Raíz-

Así que tenemos ese trato pregunto Danzo hacia una sombra que estaba sentado en un trono.

Claro enviare a mis mejores magos, solo espero que deshagas del dragón Slayer de fuego y las hadas que le acompañan, mientras yo me encargo de los demás shinobis, además de la técnica del Yondaime Hokage el "Hairashin".

Así será José "NE" cumplirá con su parte mientras Phanton Lord cumpla con la suya dijo danzo con un tono neutral mientras el maestro de Phanton simplemente reía por sus futuros planes.

Orochimaru y la arena atacaran con la señal siendo el jinchuriki del Ichibi durante la segunda ronda en las finales mientras ninjas escondidos del sonido causaran estragos dentro de la aldea con las invocaciones de las serpientes.

Día del examen-

Muchos de los genin se encontraban en la academia donde se dirigían a sus respectivo salón,( _ **Los novatos estarán de 16 años y Naruto y los demás solamente serán un año mayor)**_ pasado el genjutsu Naruto, Erza y Gray estaban en el salón viendo a su competencia.

Este año los novatos estaremos juntos dijo una voz chillona haciendo que Naruto se cubriera los oídos por el volumen de las voces.

No deberían hacer mucha bulla ya de por sí la mayoría de los examinados están nerviosos y están expulsando Ki. Si quieren como veterano en estos exámenes les puedo ayudar con respuestas acerca de los nominados y participantes.

Yo quiero saber sobre ellos dijo Kiba apuntando al grupo de Naruto al igual que los demás el chico se les hacía conocido pero no recordaban de dónde.

Mmmm! Natsu Dragnel, o Naruto Dragnel a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, su equipo consta de Erza Scalet "Titania" y Gray Fullbuster.

Sus misiones queee! Dice, dice que han hecho 6 misiones rango D, 25 misiones rango C, 40 misiones rango A y 30 misiones rango S y 15 SS.

Ganó el apodo "Salamander" "Demonio Dragón", su nivel con el fuego deja en ridículo a los grandes como Madara se rumora que fue entrenado por un dragón pero eso no se ha sabido si es cierto.

Nadie dijo nada puesto que tan solo escuchando les daba miedo cuando una ola de calor les hacía sudar cuando voltearon se encontraron con Naruto en llamas y con los ojos rojos detrás de él se encontraban un lobo de 10 colas y un dragón rojo el cual les rugía.

BASTA! Fue una voz que salía del humo que señalaba que ya el proctor había llegado.

-Después del primer examen, una de las ventanas se rompe dando como entrada 4 kunais los cuales tenían un cartel que decía LA SEXY Y SOLTERA ANKO MITARISHI PROCTOR DE LA 2da PRUEBA".

Bien mocosos se acabó el juego a partir de ahora yo seré quien se encargue de ustedes, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o como me gusta llamarlo "El bosque de la muerte" tienen hasta mañana para llegar o estarán descalificados.

-cuando salieron se encontraron con Lucy y Lissana las cuales habían estado de compras en la aldea Naruto como caballero creo 3 clones quienes tomaron las cosas de las chicas y les llevaron a su habitación.

Se dirigían a Ichiraku ramen mientras en ese mismo lugar se encontraba cierta mujer pelirroja junto con sus dos hijas degustando la comida de los dioses.

Como Naruto se encontraba platicando con las chicas no se fijaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de los aldeanos.

Oka-san crees que Naruto-nisan nos perdone después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, no es por nada pero si alguien recibiera el mismo trato no dudaría en huir dijo Mito con tristeza.

No se preocupen niñas aseguro Kushina no hay duda que su niisan regrese si nos disculpamos por lo que hicimos.

Ne Naru-kun si me vas ayudar con el entrenamiento pregunto Erza, quien estaba con alguna bolsas de compras ya que se había desviado para comprar lencería en una tienda. Además Lucy necesita entrenar en caso de que algo suceda durante las finales, sabes que con las llaves es fuerte pero sin ellas tiene una gran desventaja.

No se preocupen entrenaremos dijo mientras entraban a Ichiraku sin pero de ciertacatarse de los demás o de cierta familia.

Bienvenidos a Ichiraku Ramen que les puedo ofrecer fue la voz alegre de una chica de 17 años de cabello marrón la cual vestía con una blusa blanca, una falda azul y un delantal.

Mucho gusto Miss…

Ayame, Ichiraku Ayame que les puedo ofrecer.

Ayame-san quisiera 3 tazones de Miso ramen dijo Naruto.

Ehhh yo uno de pollo con vegetales dijo Lucy.

Ummm uno de carne y con memna pidió Lissana.

Un plato de Teriyaki dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Si es posible solo un Miso ramen dijo la pelirroja.

Y yo quiero dijo Gray un vaso con agua y hielo continuo Naruto, el Stripper solo pedirá eso.

Que no soy stripper flamita dijo con enojo. Ok si no lo eres donde está tu "ropa".

Para que lo sepas la traigo puest….NO DE NUEVO grito eufórico saliendo a toda prisa del restaurante. Kyaaa! Creo que ya lo encontraron dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras de su mano oculta sacaba la ropa de Gray la cual había recogido mientras se la quitaba sin darse cuenta.

Hahahaha…. Naru-kunnnnn fue la dulce voz de Erza.

Pálido como un fantasma suavemente giró su cabeza atrás suyo se encontraba una Titania sumamente enojada.

Erza-sama fue lo último que dijo antes de ser golpeado por la pelirroja.

-Kushina Pov-

Estaba junto con mis dos princesas comiendo en Ichiraku cuando Mito me pregunta de su hermano con una sonrisa forzada tuve que decirle que lo traeremos de vuelta con la familia.

NO DE NUEVO fue lo que escuche al mirar vi a un chico de cabello negro saliendo desnudo del Ichiraku´s, cuando escucho un Naru-kunnn al mirar mire una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello rosa con rojo, sin duda era mi pequeño Naruto como ha crecido espero que pueda perdonarme.

-Fin Kushina´s POV-

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo mientras un pequeño fantasma con la apariencia de un zorro salía de su boca dejando extrañado a los demás.

De la nado todo se había quedado callado Naruto se levantó solamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su ex-madre quien lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber que hacer Naruto simplemente salió del lugar junto con sus amigos sin antes dejar un clon escondido para poder llevar su órdenes a su hotel.

NARUTO ESPERA! Fue el grito de la matriarca Uzumaki quiero hablar contigo sochi-kun dijo entre gemidos después de que estaba llorando.

Lo siento Uzumaki-san pero tengo que irme a descansar para la prueba de mañana y no tengo tiempo para perder en temas pasados, dijo con seriedad y no le molestaría en un futuro no referirse como que fuera mi madre. Tuve solo un padre y él fue más familia que ustedes así que por favor no se me acerquen más.


End file.
